Chase's Secrets
by Horseluvachic88
Summary: Chase has been keeping a secret from his family and no one knows about it... well they don't remember it at least. Chase erased their memories. What's his secret? What's going on with him? Will the others find out? To find out read the story XD. PLEASE READ! Sorry about the summery this is my 1st fanfic so SORRY!I'll update if I get at least 3 positive reviews.A little bit spike!
1. Chapter 1: what's up with Chase?

**CHASE'S SECRETS ****  
**

**Bree's POV**

It was a normal day at school and Adam, Chase, Leo and I were walking home. When all of a sudden, Chase's phone started beeping and the words "Mission Alert" popped up! We all (yes, Leo too) ran home. Adam, Chase and I changed into our mission suits, got our gear, and left to complete the mission.

**Davenport's POV**

I've just sent Adam, Bree and Chase to stop a gas leak with Leo watching them on my monitor. I had just watched them finish their mission when something caught my eye! It was Chase! He was leaning against a wall and his eyes were changing from hazel to blue to purple and to plain old black! Adam and Bree don't seem to notice since they're too occupied in congratulating each other for a completed mission. I never told them that I watched them from a hidden camera on every mission, but Chase was looking directly at me!

**Adam's POV**

We were currently walking home and I was annoying Bree with pointless questions because Chase seems upset. I wonder why…..

**Bree's POV**

I'm so annoyed with Adam! Usually Chase would tell Adam to be more quiet(because of his bionic hearing) or start arguing with Adam about how he isn't making any sense but today, he was just quiet and was looking at the ground the whole time.

**Davenport's POV**

I was about to talk to Chase when they came back but as soon as he came in, he went straight to his capsule! Adam, Bree, Leo and I decided to let him rest so we left the lab. As soon as we got out, I told them (Leo too) about what I saw in the mission and that yes there's a camera watching them at their missions.

**Adam's POV**

COOL, Chase can change his eye color! I wonder if I could too! Davenport watches us at our missions? LIKE A STALKER! XD

**Bree's POV**

Davenport just told us that he watches us during our missions and that he saw Chase changing eye colors! I wonder what Chase is keeping for us….Or maybe he's just having a glitch. After our conversation, we all went back in the lab. Chase was getting out of his capsule. When he heard us come in, he looked up and we could clearly see that his eyes WERE changing colors! He then quickly looked down and walked out of the lab. All of us then, went to bed...or in our case capsule.

**Chase's POV**

I was NOT going to tell them that I died and was brought back to life an that i erased everyone's memories of that day AND that I have all of their bionic and much more. NO MATTER WHAT! I know my eyes are changing colors and I know Davenport and the others knew but I am NOT going to tell them why! Hopefully they'll just think it's a glitch.


	2. Spike?

**Chase's POV**

It was time for school, I had managed to avoid everyone's questions! :) But I can't celebrate yet because I sense something bad is going to happen at school today. When it was lunch time, my concerns were confirmed. Spike got out due to all the stress of keeping my secret a secret. When Spike got out, apparently there's broken EVERYTHING! I then quickly went home, I know the geeky/nerdy Chase skipping class sounds strange right? Well if you had a commando app and destroyed your school and injured people because of it, are you gonna stay and maybe be ignored, feared and/or made fun of? I didn't think so. Anyways, as soon as I got home, I went straight to the lab and into my capsule.

**Davenport's POV**

I found a way to find out about Chase's "glitch"(I put air quotes since I'm not sure if it's a glitch or not). While he's sleeping in his capsule, I'll scan him! I just finished scanning him and I found something so shocking that I screamed like a little girl(I do NOT scream like a girl so that's how shocking it is) and I also feinted. When I woke up, I was greeted by 3 pairs of eyes that belonged to Bree, Adam, and Leo. When I told them, they all had different emotions. Bree was shocked. Adam was... well Adam so all he said was "Cool he got my bionics! Now that I figured it out... can I get a pet llama?" Leo was freaking out and mumbling " First I found bionic people in my basement. Then, I find out that one of them WAS DEAD and has ALL of the bionics in the world!" At least, that's all I understood since Leo started ranting and mumbling fast.


End file.
